The Realm of Secrets
by theguy0815
Summary: What would Hermione do after finding a hidden library and finding out, that her Harry was kept from her? Ron/Snape/Dumbledore bash
1. The Voice

„If live gives you lemons, make lemonade."

…or use these lemons in more creative ways. Dealing with lemons is an easy thing to do, but Hermione was not dealing with them, but with Harry. It was a Saturday evening in the early December of her 4th year in Hogwarts the School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and she was alone in the castels library. She was hoping to find something to help her and her friend Harry Potter to survive the next task. After all trying to outfly a magiical creature was on thing, outflying a motherfucking DRAGON was another. It was pure luck that Harry was even living right now after the dragon broke free and unbelieveable that he did that without him takeing serios injuries.

She would not risk him beeing killed in the second task if his luck ran out. As a result, she found herself covered by large piles of books. Some about eggs, as they haven't deciphered the hissing of the golden egg (yet), others about the tornament itself and finally some about cures, jinxs and charmes for general defence. Thinking about it while doing a short break, Hermione started thinking about the black haired wizard. In her first year after she was turned down by Harry for her confronting him for his fame, she ignored him for the first month. A week later she apologized, as she started to understand him. After that both seemed to have agreed to ignore each other.

Well at least until she was nearly killed by a bloody mountain troll. As Harry and Ron jumped in to rescue her … , „wait Ron? That doesn't feel right. Harry saved her, Ron was the reason for her tob e in the bathroom, but he wasn't in the bathroom himself. Or was he?" Surprissed by that thought she started searching in her memories. She was thinging about an event in her second year, she was laying petrified in her bed. „Wait again, she remembered something about this time? How could that be?"

There were Professor Dumbledore and Harry standing next to her and then Harry asked the Professor an interesting question :"Headmaster, I know Professor Sprout is growing mandrakes, but coudn't the school easly buy those plants?"

„Of corse Harry, that would be the easiest way to do it or what about buying the potion itself?" Harry looked in skeptical at the headmaster as he sounded like he was well aware of this option. „But Harry that would mean you spending more time with Miss Granger and that would mean you possibly woundn't rescue the little Ginny out oft he fangs of Tom Riddle." That statement was not something Hermione would have expected Dumbledore to say. „You look surprised Harry, how could I haven't noticed the basilisk walking with Ginny? I see and hear most of the things happening in this castel. Even when I was only the transfiguration professor, I started keying myself into the wards of Hogwarts. It is pretty easy to do actually. I even noticed the dairy that tries to posses her." „Why what…" was all Harry was able to say before the Professor started again. „Harry, my boy it is all for the Greater Good so don't think about it, well I even have an easy way doing it. Obliverate. You do not remember talking with me and you simply could not find a way helping the petrified ones."

Obliveration? Well that explains a lot, but why would the leader of the light do that? She didn't have a good feeling that Dumbledore was removeing stuff from Harry's memories. „You also will take the same courses as Ron does and be as lacy as he is. Do not focus on school but fun." The headmaster said as he finished the charm. Before she could start processing the situation, the memorie jumped back to her first year, shourtly after the exident in the bathroom. She was with Harry in the headmasters office. „Professor, the troll, we knocked him out in the girls bathroom in the second floor! Please, he is still a danger, you have to do something about it!" „What did you do in the girls bathroom? Didn't I raise you better?"

After that, Hermione couldn't hold herself back and shouted, „Are you nuts?! He fought a adult mountain troll and all you can think about is why he went to the bathroom? But to anwser your stupid question, he went there because Ron Weasly threatened me earlier in class and I was about to go home, forgetting about this world complettly."

„We can't have that, there would be questions about why one of the top students quitt he best school and Harry is important for my plans. As for Ron he is still young and everyone does something a little stupid, wouldn't you agree Harry? As for the event itself don't be afraid with Rons help the hole situation was finished rather easily." At that moment Harry seemed to be near exploding.

„My, my now even your hair started to change its colour Harry, seems as I also have to bind your core even more. Obliverate!"

The hole scene shifted into there 3rd year. Harry and Hermione walked in a corridor to there houses tower. As Harry took her by her sleeve unexpected. „Harry what are you doing?" she asked afraid as he isolated her from the main group. „I want to talk with you alone for a short moment alone" „Ok I will, but please don't scare me like this again." „I promise" ,he instantaneously replied. „So what is it that you want to talk about?" „Hermione, we have met back in the first year and from back then I made a misstake I want to fix today." She looked at him unsure what to expect. „One of the first times we met, I was harsh to you, way to harsh in my opinion, I had no clue that I am that famose in the wizarding world at the time and I didn't want it, as the only thing I have from it ist he death of my parents. But I couldn't withstand myself there and it is my fault not investigating." „Oh Harry, that is something so little…" „Please Hermione, let me finish." Harry took all his Gryffindors courage as he started to continue, „Last year while you where petrified, I was nearly lost when, I first saw you laying in the bed, something that nearly broke me. This moment I started having feelings for you, I love your huggs, your hair, your intelligenz, your personality, your … you. I love you Hermione Granger. Would you honour me in becoming my girlfried?"

„Oh Harry" she replied. Clapping was heard. „Well said my boy, but that is not in the plans of the Greater Good, so let's finish that conflict fast, I'm tired. Obliverate!"

'Is this old wanker really only another Lockhart?' was the first thought that entered her mind, followed by a strange voice. 'Come to me, my child. We were waiting for so long.'

"Who is there?" whispered Hermione 'Come to me. Follow me.' 'That is strange, I feel like I can trust this voice, but I'm not sure.' 'Find me in the room, the Room of Requirement. Your black-haired friend found it once.' 'Room of Requirement? Wasn't it something like Ravenclaw's equivalent of the Chamber of Secrets?'

'Watch the headmaster, before we have met, I can't protect you.' 'Why is magic always so strange, instead of offering me protection first, it just requested something… Well better I look for Harry anyway.'


	2. Convincing Harry

common room

"Hey Hermione, you look like you have seen a…, well in the muggle world I would say ghost, but we meet them every day, so what happened?"

"Oh hey Harry, haven't seen you in here. I was looking for you. As it is for what I have heard, not for what I have seen. Something said that you found the Room of Requirement."

"The what? Room of Retirement? There are portraits in the headmaster's office."

Hermione smiled at the honest cluelessness of Harry. "No not retirement, requirement, it is a myth like the Chamber of Secrets was. It is said it shows itself if someone is in deep need for something and can take different shapes as well."

"That sounds like a strange room, but since when does a myth upset you? We have met stranger things than that, haven't we?" Hermione could have sworn that there was a bit of disappointment in Harry's face.

"I'm not so sure, I was looking for some spells that maybe could decipher the eggs hissing, as there was a voice, saying we should met in this room, next it said you would know were it would be, but as you don't know we should just forget it. It is dump,…"

"Hermione STOP you started babbling again. Well last time on of us heard a voice, a basilisk was hunting down students. A strange room you said? Well last year I was looking for a loo, but I was on the 7th floor, so there is only a girl's restroom. But that day there was a boy's too, about the tapestry of "Barnabas the Barmy"."

Hermione was looking sceptical "And that makes it strange?"

"That alone not, but as I was leaving, I was thinking about the essay Professor Snape was giving us and then there was a table filled with potion book's, all were opened on usage of mandrakes. It was like the only time I got an E from Snpae."

"Professor Snape, but yeah that sounds strange, but someone could have played a prank on you or even some shy tried to help." Hermione was still sceptical.

"As I was doing my essay, I lost track of time and as I was doing a "tempus", I knew I would be late for astronomy, it would start in about 5 minutes. But as you know I was never late for that class. As I was leaving, I left though a different door, I swear it was not there a minute before and yeah I kind of found myself at the bottom of the tower."

"From the tapestry to astronomy tower… HARRY it would at least take 20 minutes for that!"

"Well the next day I was looking at the spot, a short-cut to astro, would be awesome, but there wasn't even a bathroom there, so I never investigated in it again."

"Ok, now you have me convinced. Let's go!" Hermione was jumping of from the armchair she was sitting on.

"Are you ill? First you hear a voice and then wanting to ignore curfew?" Harry was shocked.

"You said the thing about our second year. There could be danger!" Hermione yelled at Harry.

"But why not going to a teacher? Professor McGonagall's room is like next door."

"When did a teacher ever listened to us?"

"You got a point there, let me at least take my cloak."

5 minutes later on a corridor to the 7th floor

'Hello Harry, Hermione, follow me.'

"Hermione have heard that?" This time Harry has the same expression Hermione had.

"So at least I am not going crazy, that voice has something in it. I feel as I can thrust it, do you feel it to?" Hermione asked out of curiosity.

"Well, now that you say it, yeah I think so, strange."

After silently walking another few minutes, Hermione sighted. There was the tapestry but no door across it.

"I'm sorry Harry, looks like someone wanted to trick me."

"Well now that I think about it, it is called Room of Requirement, maybe we have to require something so it can give it it. Let me try."

"Room can you show yourself? We need to talk to this voice." Would someone from outside look at the two, it would be a funny scene, two teens yelling at a wand inside a dark corridor. Well at least until a door appeared.


	3. Mind Sweeper

"Hello Harry, hello Hermione. Don't be scared, come in." the whispering voice suggested.

"Well, I'm a little bit sceptical, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Well, I'm Gryffindor and this time you can't blame me Hermione. It was your idea. So let' s go in there." Harry opened the second heir's room. Inside were 2 armchairs around a wooden table. As they entered the room, they felt like going through a silken veil.

"Take a seat, you are safe here, outside Dumbledore's manipulation. I will join you in a short while, but I guess Hermione wants to talk to you first. I will know when I'm needed."

"Who are you? What do you mean by safe here? What about Dumbledore reach?" Harry shouted.

"All will be clear soon, but as for my name, I haven't one. I'm not human, or at least I guess so. I'm no ghost either. Well let me thing over it, I will be with you soon."

Harry looked at Hermione who looked back at him, both sharing such a dumb look, only Ron could rival. "Ok, thank you… for this answer. Do you have any idea what the voice was suggesting?"

"Well Harry, I have so much to say, but I don't know where to start."

"I would maybe start at the beginning. Is it about Ron, what has he done to you this time?"

"No, no nothing like that, but he has something to do about it. Maybe I start with a simple question. Why are you friend with Ron. I understand, that he spoken to you first in the train, but how may times did he drop you? Why are you still friends?" Hermione needed to stop herself to let Harry think about it.

"Hmm, I don't really know. I guess it's his character, so I hope he will come to me and apologize pretty soon. You know him. He was like this so may times, but if it counts, he will be there. Why do you ask? Are you jealous?" Harry answered Hermione's questions. "I simply can't betray him."

"Thank you that is exactly my point. Do you thrust me? I know a spell, I could cast it, but I couldn't test it. What I have read, it probably will knock you out, but aftermaths you hopefully understand me better, than I could explain."

"We both were unconscious more times than it should be healthy, but yeah cast it. And thank you."

"Why did you thank me?" "Normally I weren't asked and would wake up in a bed, without even knowing what hit me." Hermione smiled at him "Your welcome." As Hermione was about to start the incantation, both felt the power flowing in the air. "Tape in my power, so you don't exhaust yourself with your spell." The whispering voice suggested, as it returned. "And don't be afraid I will watch you." Hermione feeling stronger than before, started chanting. As the magic build up Harry felt like something was purging his very soul. As he suddenly felt more tired then ever before and within a second, his mind thrifted into a deep sleep. As the spell took effect, the magic changed it's flow targeting Hermione, who was shocked by it, or would be if she wasn't driving into a magical sleep herself.

Unknown location, a minute after the spell was cast

Harry awoke in a room. This room was painted in white only white. Inside it was Harry and many orbs. These orbs where found in every size, shape and colour, but many dark ones dominated the pile. Nothing to do, Harry started investigating into them. First just looking at them and then he touched a little dark one. As soon as he was in contact with it, he started reliving a beating from Vernom, that later resulted in a few scares he was still having today.

He let go of the orb and was thinking 'These must be my memories, well I can't do anything with them if they are stacked like this. Would they at lest be sorted…' At this moment, a shell started existing and all of the orbs sorted them self chronologically. 'Well that was easy. Wait there are still a few bound on the ground. I wonder which memories these are.' As he touched the first on, he started revisiting the events involving a troll in a bathroom follow by an interesting conversation with the headmaster ending in an obliteration spell. After restoring the memory, the binds removed themselves the orb floated in the shell. 'Interesting, was that Hermione was trying to say. Well let's see what else was removed.' After visiting a petrified Hermione and their declaration of their love, he was left with only minor bubbles, that where still bound. The first was about a day shortly before the begin of his first year. He was still in his 'bedroom' under the stairs, as an old wizard known as Dumbledore was standing in his door. "Harry my boy, drink this." And Harry was forced to drink the potion. "Well not that you will remember, but this was a loyalty potion, keyed to certain Wheaslys and myself. It won't be as effective as if drunken willingly, but when constantly fed, it should work. 'Obliterate'!"

Another one was at the day he accidently appariered to the top of his school. He was sitting inside his bedroom, waiting for the obligatory beating from Vernom for his 'freakness'. As he was waiting, he tried to remember the feeling he felt hours before. Thinking of himself pressed in a tube, he was standing outside in the garden. As soon as he landed, a crack was heard a Dumbledore was standing next to Harry. "Impressive, seems like I forgot to bind your core enough. You really try doing magic, don't you?" Not awaiting an answer, Harry was hit by a well known spell, awaking back inside his room and hearing a knocking Vernom. Followed by a beating resulting in several broken bones and scares.

There rest of the orbs followed the same pattern. Accidental magic, Dumbledore, obliteration, binding his magical core, followed by his uncle beating him. One time he showed that he could change the colour of his hair, fingernails and skin. Another for summoning food at the point of starvation, at lest this time he could keep the food.

These memories reached until an event when he stunned his cousin. He was about 4. That time Dumbledore wasn't only changing memories. But enchanting several items in there household. The following day, after that day, the hole Dursleys started being aggressive against him. He wasn't threaded like a son before, but at least respected and seen as a human. After that, most house elf would be threaded better than him. 'Well someone has at least humour. Using magic to start hating magic. I must check this summer, if removing the items, removes the aggression of my relatives.'

'That was the last orb. This place must calm yourself or I'm in such a shock that nothing could shock me.' At this moment, one wall collapsed. 'See, no reaction. Oh Hermione is standing there.'


	4. Once broken

"Hi Harry, didn't know you could visit this place. You must wonder, why you don't feel anything. I guess we are in a state of constant shock, we haven't sorted out, what is real and what isn't." Hermione replied.

"So you where here before?", both of them had a permanent smile on there lips, while being otherwise expressionless. "This is my mind space, you mean you didn't have one? It helps sorting your mind and remembering memories and knowledge."

"So this is why you are a wandering lexica?" Harry asked. "Well it is one of the reasons, I like books a lot. Hmm, nothing to do. Do you want to see some baby pictures?"

"Sure."

Meanwhile somewhere else

"Mothers, fathers, I thing I did something really dumb."

"Cassi, what's your problem? Just talk we are always by your side.", a voice fitting a grandmother asked.

"Well, I kinda broke the champion and one of the representatives…"

"You did WHAT? Are you crasssy?", hissed another.

"I send them in an enchanted sleep, so they could fix there broken memories."  
Now a fourth voice started laughing. "Where they connected while you send them?"

"They where holding hands, does this matter?"

"What did we had learned about sending people in their mind space? Always do it separated, otherwise their mind and soul are merging together." A last voice asked Cassi.

"Well I hope they are at least comfortable with each other or this could be very bad…" the first voice spoke.

"They will wake up, but it may take a while, there mind hasss shut down, trying to understand why there is a sssecond mind living with them. When they wake, bring them to ussss." The hissing voice commanded.

"Are you sure? You never wanted to be seen ever again." Cassi replied.

"The hole world is nearly breaking, you interfered with the hole future of these two, so they are never ever separated again and THAT is your problem? They need time, so that they can accept their new situation. Only this chamber can provide that."

The voices silenced and Cassi returned back to the sleeping couple.

Back in the RoR

'Oh my head… Where am I?' that were Harry's first thoughts while starting to wake up.

'Yeah RoR, Voice, Sleep, Hermione, well a normal day in my life.'

'Harry?'

"Who said that?"

'Harry.'

"Hermione?"

'Do you hear me?'

"Yes? What is it?"

'I'm not moving my lips that are my thoughts! What are you doing in here?'

'Test, test. Do you hear me, too?'

'Yes, what happened?'

'Well RoR, Voice, Sleep, Hermione, well a normal day in my life. But that is strange, even for me.'

'Oh no, that wasn't a dream, I really showed you these pictures, didn't I?'

'Well I can say you where cute even then. And even if you wouldn't have shown me them before, you are displaying them right now. Should we start speaking again?'

"So your minds are now connected? We can communicate through our thoughts and show each other pictures and memories. Something else?"

"Well I am smelling your hair…"

"So also senses." At that moment pain stroke through Hermione as she had never felt before.

"ARGH!"

"What is it Hemione" both felt how scared each other was. "PAIN, AND IT IS NOT COMING FROM ME!" 'Well that means that these have their origin inside myself?! I hope these aren't from my scares, nor my old fractures.'

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! WHAT FRACTURES!"

'Oh crap…'

While the pain stopped as soon as it had started, Hermione was bombarded by the hole 'childhood' of Harry, well I leave it to you, what was more painful. Hermione after nearly a half hour, started feeling as a individual again, started staring at Harry.

'I AM DEPRESSED NOW, comfort me or I will yell at you for the next mount. Why have you kept this hidden…'

"Well, I should start with the beginning shouldn't I? But before you must know I'm sorry Hermione, I should have talked with you before, but.. No, no but, I was scared and the past is nothing I could change, so I hope that I can change the future at least. What would it help, ruining another child with my past. Well and adults? They have failed me more times than Ron in history. Once a teacher tried to help, I haven't heard from her after one try, someone said she left the kingdom and started prostitution." Harry felt the shock, that coursed inside Hermione. "Well and at Hogwarts? They knew it, there letter are addressed to the 'room under the staircase' or 'the smallest bedroom'. You could blame the headmaster, but remember first year, Professor McGonagall was confronted by us about the philosopher's stone, something even more important than my life, doing nothing about, naming us liars. And Madam Pomfrey? ´That nurse has seen me more times than most Professors, doing nothing asking nothing, fixing nothing."

'Strange.'

'What is it?'

'Well I thing at least Madam Pomfrey should be dead. Her vow said that she had to report it and Professor McGonagall is normally reasonable when not around you.'  
'So another shenanigan of our headmaster?'

'Possible.'

'Hermione sorry that you have felt that pain, it should never happened to you.'

'Well go luck in a few days, it's my time of the month soon.'

Harry looked confused.

'You aren't clueless, aren't you?'

A strange conversation later, both blushed and embarrassed, where confronted by a familiar voice again.

"So you are awake? Sorry for missing my politeness. I'm Hogwarts, please call me Cassi. I'm here to show you something."


End file.
